


[leo泉]初生之芽·下

by zhaoyue



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaoyue/pseuds/zhaoyue





	[leo泉]初生之芽·下

05

 

演出结束后回去的路上濑名泉才发现自己没有拍照片。

 

音乐的大小刚刚好，卡在恰好能让人沉醉其中而不会伤害耳膜的分贝，黑暗中和人群吞噬所有的光，目光所及之处之剩下一方小小的舞台。还未开场时濑名觉得那个位置比自己想象中还要小，小到盛不下一群少年的意气风发。开场时濑名立刻明白自己错了，少年人的音乐从来不依托于舞台的大小，当灯光骤然打在月永leo身上时，他看到那双瑰丽的眼睛里闪烁出惊心动魄的光，宛如流光溢彩的绿宝石，清亮的嗓音喊出第一个高音，为圣诞夜的狂欢拉开序幕。

濑名泉从未否认月永leo的耀眼，但是就像只有在直视太阳时才能真实感受到刺痛眼睛的灼热，「月永leo很耀眼」这个概念在濑名泉普通的认知里更贴近于一句无关轻重的形容，他平淡的生活没法再用多绚烂的词语去描绘。只有当月永leo出现在舞台上的那一刻，濑名泉才清楚地意识到两个人的差距，如果他是这片蓝天下千篇一律的转动着的齿轮，那么月永leo就是为天空作画的自由之鸟。他在这喧闹的人群中涌起一阵隐秘的渴望，舞台下的人高声喊着月永leo的名字，哭泣又夸张地说着我好爱你，濑名下意识地点了点头，心说我也好爱你。

月永leo像是回应濑名泉的目光一般，向他那个方向投去一个wink，换来底下几乎掀翻屋顶的狂欢。濑名泉的心脏剧烈跳动起来，月永leo乖巧狡黠的笑脸在他眼中仿佛像是一个慢镜头，他甚至怀疑自己出现了恋爱妄想症，因为对方绿眼睛里对舞台和音乐的强烈情感而被引起共鸣——仿佛对方在给他一个隐秘的回应，作为两个人之间令人甜蜜的小秘密。

濑名泉控制着自己呼吸慢慢平静下来，舞台上的少年给自己带来的悸动终于慢慢平息下去，他才允许自己走到休息室里去看月永leo。对方刚刚结束了表演为来得及卸妆换衣，额发因为汗水而粘在光洁的额头，习惯性地扑到了濑名泉的身上，少年的荷尔蒙迎面扑来，打得濑名泉措手不及，月永leo对他毫不设防的亲昵让他觉得甜蜜又痛苦。

「怎么样濑名，我今天有好好加油哦！超拼的～」

「很不错……不过话说回来，比起乐队，这分明是偶像的级别了吧？」

粉丝的尖叫和爱语仿佛还回荡在耳畔，濑名泉下意识地叹了口气，换来一个月永leo疑惑的眼神。

「并不是说你不好，怎么说呢……」濑名泉因为感到不好意思而渐渐声音渐低，「你比我想象中还要…耀眼，老实说，我很惊讶。」

惊讶你如此的年轻，却已能将舞台牢牢掌控在手中，这话说出来或许还有些好笑，但是却不得不承认你是天生属于舞台的人，能够在镁光灯下发出最璀璨的光。濑名泉意识到自己赞美的贫瘠，干脆闭口不言，只直白地说着鼓励和佩服的话。月永leo露出得意洋洋的笑脸——真是让人火大，一副理所当然的样子，最令人讨厌的是濑名泉竟还觉得这样子的月永leo十分可爱。

「简直是最好的圣诞礼物啦～我也超级喜欢濑名的哦～」

「干嘛突然凑这么近啊，——什么叫也？我可没说过喜欢你。」

「没关系呀，」月永leo笑嘻嘻地说，他握住了濑名泉的手，或许是因为舞台活动过于消耗体力，他的手到现在都十分火热，濑名感到温暖，连对方看向他的绿眼睛也像染上火光，「濑名就是这么个人嘛，但是嘴上不说，眼睛已经完完全全地告诉我了呀！」

 

濑名突然感到一阵冷意，甚至在回去路上仍旧没能回过神来。

「濑名？在想什么呢？」

「……嗯？……啊，突然想起来，没有拍你的照片。」

「没关系啊，濑名什么时候想看，我就表演给你看！濑名Only的专场哦～」

 

月永leo牵住了濑名泉的手。

 

甩开他。太奇怪了。会有男大学生在街上和社会男性手牵手吗——

濑名感到出离的混乱，今年的冬天好像比以往还要冷，早早地飘起来雪花。唯有身边的少年牵住了他的手传来一点热意，而热意化为愧疚的情绪紧紧拢住了他的心脏，妄图将他年轻的爱杀死，他却在着束缚中找寻到一点安慰，得以苟延残喘。

最后一次，他告诉自己。

 

06.

 

月永leo感到苦恼。

苦恼的根源来自他的同居室友，半个监护人（濑名自称），他的缪斯，他的爱。

 

圣诞夜之后月永leo以为他们已经向对方产开心扉，彼此诉说着青涩又甜蜜的爱意，毕竟濑名以如此直白露骨的眼神向他告白，而他也毫无犹豫地立刻回应了这份真挚的感情。但是恋情的进展却不如月永leo想象中顺利。濑名加班的时间越来越多，或许在严冬中总是疾病肆虐，月永leo慷慨地表示理解，将珍贵的爱人借出。但随即到了休息日对方也开始因为之前从未有过的理由晚归，或者是巧得让人心生怀疑地恰好与他在家的时间完美错开。

等到第三次濑名刚洗过澡从浴室出来、月永leo扑上去寻求拥抱被对方几乎是下意识地避开后，迟钝的乐手终于感到一点不对劲。

「濑名、你最近好奇怪，我们之间的感情产生裂缝了吗？」

「……什么感情啊，不要说这种奇怪的早恋宣言。」濑名发现自己自己下意识将恋爱带入了月永leo的感情，因为羞耻而感到想挽回，又或许是想要欲盖弥彰，干脆就着这个话头多说两句，「你也勉强算是早恋的尾巴吧？我是没什么意见 ，记得要尊重女孩子就行了。」

「濑名——你！」月永leo吃惊地看着自家恋人进行惊人的发言。

没错，惊讶吧，然后向往常一样夸我就行了，我可不是那种古板的家长。濑名泉笑了一下，为自己装模作样的坦然而发笑。

「你是在劝我找女性恋人吗？啊——好奇怪，濑名有这样的癖好吗，好为难，我做不到啊、可是我这么喜欢濑名——」

「哈——？搞不懂你这家伙在想什么，我能有什么奇怪的癖好，开明地不反对恋爱也有错吗？这也太烦人了吧。」

 

犹如炸弹般地发言终于将两个人的电波拉到同一水平，或者准确来说，是让濑名泉这个普通的地球人终于见识到了宇宙人的虫洞般的思维跳跃。

「可是我的恋人不是濑名吗？为什么濑名还要将我推开呢？」

十七岁的恋爱发言里夹带着愤懑和委屈劈头盖脸砸蒙了濑名泉，他恍惚以为自己在洗过澡后来到了某个平行世界，在这个世界里有一个如此幸福的濑名泉和十七岁相亲相爱地生活在了一起。而他就是来自另一个世界的蠢货，妄图拆散这一对感情如此深厚的恋人并为另一个自己贴心附送上NTR攻略。

濑名泉花了很久才找回自己的声音。

「……什么、什么时候？我们、我和你……我的意思是，我们为什么是情侣？」

月永leo露出怜爱的表情，「濑名是不是最近工作太累了？难道今年冬天流行失忆症吗？——圣诞夜啊，濑名的感情我都接受到了，我也回应了濑名的感情，这样——我们不就是情侣了吗？」

 

——濑名的眼睛都告诉我了。

——我也喜欢你。

 

不——濑名的第一反应是拒绝，如果对方不是在开玩笑，那么一定是什么地方弄错了。而他也确实这样回应了。

「虽然不知道是什么给了你这样的错觉，但是我很肯定，我们不是情侣。」濑名一字一顿地说，说罢故作轻松地呼了口气，轻轻巧巧地说，「你就当记错了吧，早点休息。」

他走过少年的身边，对方以惊人的力道将他摔在沙发上，翠绿色的眼睛看下来，逆着光，是比平时还要浓郁的颜色。

「但是濑名很肯定，濑名喜欢我吧？」月永leo凑近濑名的脸，气息洒在嘴唇上，像吻。「濑名不敢承认对我的感情吗？但是没法否认确实喜欢着我这样的事实吧？」

不得不说濑名泉从比自己小九岁的未成年人身上感受到了强烈的压迫感，眼前这个人绝非真的像日常生活中那样发射着不靠谱的电波，濑名想起对方在舞台表现出的令人臣服的掌控力，而现在，他就是那个舞台。

「你弄错了，我不喜欢你。」濑名泉冷淡地挪开眼睛，「起来，我要休息了。」

「濑名——」月永leo略微强硬地掰过他的脸，「濑名的眼睛可不是这样说的哦。」一双清澈的蓝眼睛，因为过于干净而无法将交织着抗拒的爱意隐瞒，平静地望向其他人时是冷淡的冰川，面对月永leo时那里面的冰川悉数融化，化作春暖花开时节的河水，流淌着春之女神裙摆下的桃花。

「濑名很爱我吧，为什么不能承认呢？——是因为我的年纪吗，还是性别？让濑名犹豫着把我推向别人的因素到底是什么呢？」月永leo好像化身为攻克难题的研究员，以直白的话语撬开濑名泉这道难题脆弱的壳。

濑名泉为自己建筑的堡垒以令人惊奇的速度崩塌，他开始为这份爱意动摇，心中甚至冒出一股不齿的冲动，就最后一次，吻住他，事后再解释说是因为离得太近了、不小心，或者再抱一抱他，就当作一个长辈对后辈没头没脑发言的宽容——可是哪有什么最后一次，每一次都希望还能再有下一次。

濑名泉胡思乱想间，月永leo好似因为被冷落而不快，但是他很快露出近乎恶劣的笑脸，低头吻住了濑名泉。

那绝对是一个青涩的吻，因为过于青涩而带来不自知的色情意味。月永leo没有闭上眼，就紧紧地盯住濑名泉的蓝眼睛，看着那双蓝眼睛因为自己而睁大、露出不可思议、犹豫、愧意、羞耻、欢喜、甚至痛苦——

他以舌撬开濑名泉的牙齿，像不请自来的客人占据濑名泉的口腔，毫无章法地乱窜并勾着濑名的舌头一起跳舞。在冬季里略带冰凉的手探进濑名泉的睡衣里，濑名泉的理智终于在短暂的甜蜜里占了上风，以手肘架开月永leo，濑名泉开始感到疑惑，或许在他毫无察觉的时间点里，并非只有他一个人陷入了为名爱的漩涡中，只是对方太过年轻，他仍旧揣测对方只是因为接受了错误的信息而一时冲动、或者只是单纯觉得有趣。

「你……」话被飞快的截断了，虽然濑名坦诚来说也不知道自己此刻该说些什么。

「濑名喜欢吗？喜欢吧。因为是濑名告诉我要这样做的。」月永leo理直气壮的发言似乎将气氛推向一个不可挽回的悬崖。濑名心里的一点雀跃退去了，羞耻感织起的牢笼困住了他的心脏，他无所适从，那一瞬间他成为情绪的俘虏，他几乎能想象到自己样子，眼眶发热，脸颊发红，对一个未成年人发脾气，愤怒的声音从他的嗓子里挤出来，一时间他甚至不知道自己是谁。

「混蛋、你在说些什么！滚啊！」

濑名泉完全地动摇了，身体的反应比思维更快，难言地痛苦使他眼眶发热，因为企图克制住情绪反而使身体止不住地颤抖，最后他狼狈地别过身体，意识到平淡的同居生活就要结束了，像扯掉了最后一块遮羞布，再有不会有人愿意继续这种过家家一样的游戏。

「濑、濑名……」月永leo笨拙地抱住他，「对不起濑名、我说错话了吧？我……我太自以为是了对吧，大家都说我有这个毛病、好像活在自己的世界里又不会看气氛，还以为所有人都喜欢我，不是濑名的错，濑名不要伤心了好吗……」

濑名摇了摇头，他把头埋在膝盖里，手背露在冰凉的空气中，突然被一滴月永leo的眼泪击中了。他抬起一点视线去看月永leo的眼睛，像自己一样眼眶发红，却还要扯出一个笑脸傻兮兮地喊着濑名。

不靠谱的成年人和十七岁啊。明明我还没有哭啊。濑名想到。

快结束吧。他听到自己这样说，而月永leo的手指插进他未干的发里，他听到月永leo那么肯定的回答，不可以，濑名。

「我不允许月永leo离开濑名。」

月永leo压低了声音，他亲昵地亲吻濑名的头发，耳朵，光洁的后颈。濑名泉或许企图挣开他，然而越挣扎越犹豫，隐秘的不为人知的爱欲逐渐发芽，他曾经试图将那诡秘的爱驱逐，如同避开洪水猛兽——日复一日地逃避却始终不能不能将其诛杀，反以扎根的欲望将其喂养，终于在这样一个夜晚它向他扑来，像天灾席卷，带来湿漉漉的爱恨，避无可避。

「濑名，你就用这样的眼神看我就好。」月永leo亲吻他眼睫，鼻梁和嘴唇，灼热的呼吸交缠在一起，体温缓缓地身身高，即使双方都穿着薄睡衣，也无法控制背后沁出细汗，在暧昧的灯光里心跳加速。

「濑名……」月永leo像小兽一样舔咬濑名暴露在空气里的皮肤，从发烫的耳廓到微凉的肩颈，手抚上汗津津的脊背，带有安抚意味的细细摩挲。  
「濑名不用答应我，只要……」只要不推开我就好，话到嘴边打了个转，月永leo又露出那种笑脸，只是这次还带着点忐忑，「是我想要濑名。」

像是要让濑名泉说不出拒绝的话来一样，月永leo用力地吻住了他，舌头再一次地长驱直入，作为侵略者扫荡过口腔的每一处，无师自通一般地研磨、品尝，修长的手指挑开宽松的睡裤握住微微抬头的性器，乐队主唱的手似乎格外眷顾这根小东西，说不上是顽劣还是爱抚一般揉弄顶端的小口，三两下擦过崩紧青筋的柱身，濑名无法控制地从吻间漏出呜咽。硬得有些发疼的性器颤巍巍吐出一些液体，快感使濑名的腰发软，双腿打颤，在快感着模糊地思考着这算什么不用答应啊，不过是胆小的共犯罢了。然而被月永leo喜欢着的认知扼杀了对未来感到惶惶的恐惧，皮肤相贴的感觉太过美好，快感和爱意将濑名从自我放逐的深渊里拯救。

将要在月永leo手中发泄的认知更使他的身体得到一种隐秘的兴奋，他以为他会在未成年人的手中射精，但月永leo却在他将腰主动送上时停下来，快感的中断让濑名头脑混沌，月永leo结束了这个漫长的作为调味剂的吻，在他出声拒绝前温暖的口腔包裹住了他的性器。月永leo的嘴里又湿又热，牙齿被小心的避开，舌头坏心眼地舔弄铃口，口水吞咽间带来的负压带来阴茎被紧紧吸住的快感，濑名没有克制住自己，挺着腰绷住脚，射在月永leo的嘴里。  
月永leo迅速地跑开了，濑名泉没由来一阵懊恼，但对方很快回来，不像濑名想象中那样去处理吐掉口中的精液，而是手中拿着避孕套和润滑剂，然后胡乱地把嘴擦了一下。  
他吞下去了。濑名泉脑海中闪过这样一个肯定的念头，他觉得自己一定脸红了。  
月永leo愉快地啄了一下濑名的嘴唇，将他翻过身跪在沙发上，双手撑住了沙发靠背，手指蘸着冰凉的液体插入了甬道。那根本不是用来性交的器官，不会因为性欲挑动而分泌出粘稠的液体，在手指入侵时立刻绞紧，像是抗拒着手指进一步的侵犯，月永leo揉了揉濑名的臀部，「放松…濑名。」手指模拟着将要到来的交合，先是一两个指节的吞入，浅浅地抽插，渐渐的紧致的甬道开始欢迎这位外来客，濑名泉感到手指完全地没入，碾压火热的内壁——戒指甚至顶住敏感脆弱的穴口——为什么他还戴着戒指，濑名混混沌沌地闪过这样一个念头。然后月永leo像是发现了什么新奇的玩具一般，用戒指将穴口撑开，手指缓慢地退出来。类似使用道具的调教让濑名泉起了反抗之心，他的身体因为感到羞耻而泛出粉色，月永leo在濑名泉抗拒之前抓住了他的双手，捞过桌边的什么绳状物捆住——那是濑名泉的工作牌，还印着他的照片和科室信息。  
之后月永leo就像是没有了什么顾忌，两根手指进入甬道后温柔又细腻地开拓陌生的境地，冰凉的戒指在火热的甬道里擦过前列腺，带来强烈灭顶的快感，濑名泉控制不住地颤抖起来，腰软软地塌下去，咬紧牙关将快感赠予的呻吟吞咽。  
月永leo终于将戒指拿出来，套在濑名泉的手上，羞耻感使濑名几乎无法抬起头，月永leo扶住濑名泉的腰，按了按那个松软的穴口，这使得两人都呼吸紊乱，青涩的十七岁情难自己，急匆匆地将自己的阴茎送了进去。手指与性器的大小落差真实存在，濑名泉无法克制地发出短促的叫声，身体绷紧，紧紧绞住了侵入的异物，性器的前端也十分敏感，月永leo 贪恋濑名体内的火热，软肉附着而上，雀跃地吮吸着他的肉棒。他温柔地吻濑名的脊背，在他耳边说着让人羞愧的爱语，这具身体或许是因为不适应这样的性爱而不断颤抖着，月永leo安抚的吻疏解这份无名的恐惧，濑名泉放松了身体，月永leo便推着性器插进了濑名身体的最深处。身体里腾起细细麻麻的快感，像虫蚁咬噬，没入濑名的四肢百骸，他的身体渴望着更深更多的情欲。月永leo沉醉于濑名身体的火热湿润，像作为回应一般地动起来，他的抽插实在没什么技巧可言，青涩胡乱得像头在森林里迷路的幼兽，只是力道够大，每一次碾过前列腺都换来濑名的一声闷哼，而这位好学生很快习得了考取高分的方法，又硬又烫的阴茎凶狠地装在敏感点上，快感像细小的电流从后穴沿着脊椎向身体四肢扩散，濑名被顶撞得话不成句，和呻吟混合着跑出来，快感教导着他下意识收缩后穴，月永leo被紧紧地咬住，心跳如雷，头皮发麻，干脆以更加汹涌的力道和频率撞入濑名的体内，过于强烈的快感将两个人吞没，在数十次的抽插后将各自送上高潮。

啧啧的水声好像还在空气中回荡，月永leo重重地喘着气，没有将自己的性器抽出，反而就着这个姿势将濑名转过来，他紧紧地抱住了濑名，像是要将其嵌入自己的身体，手掌触碰濑名还未褪去情欲带来红潮的脸庞，这样缓慢地抚摸着他，将手指插进濑名因为出汗又热又湿的头发里。

「濑名、是觉得我还不能对自己的感情负责吗，怕puppy love？还是在成年的濑名看来，这样的感情太过背德呢？」

这家伙也并不是什么都不懂嘛。濑名别扭地想到，不得不承认月永leo说中了他的心事，不知是想以此默认还是因为刚才的性爱而感到疲惫，低头调整着自己的呼吸没有开头。

「我愿意等濑名。」月永leo露出一个又些傻气的笑脸，亮晶晶的绿眼睛里漫出温柔的爱意，客厅柔和的光打在他身上，像春日暖融融的太阳映着水波粼粼的湖面。「如果十七岁不够，那我就要和濑名一起度过二十七岁、三十七岁……那、在我追到濑名之前，濑名等等我好吗？」

一双楚楚可怜的绿眼睛。

在濑名反应过来之前，月永leo像是为自己编写着蹩脚的剧本，开始为濑名找到一个又一个借口，那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛真是可怜又可恶「这种事……濑名不喜欢的就当是我强迫濑名的、好不好？」

所谓这种事——埋在濑名身体里的性器不怀好意地动了动。

濑名几乎要为青涩又单纯的十七岁笑出声来，有些酸涩的，却不得不说更加令人火大的，控制自己的脾气才没能骂对方一句蠢货。濑名泉不是不可以无声地承受，假装自己是无辜的受害者，于是一场盛大的情欲爱恋就可以被涂写成单方面的施虐，一场少年人恶意的狂欢。濑名泉甚至阴暗地怀疑这一切都在少年的预料中，将他的犹豫和内疚作为不成熟的筹码，逼迫他作出一个答案明确的选择题。

可他拒绝这样。或者换个说法。

「你也太小瞧我了吧？」

濑名的手还被绑着，他干脆将双臂套住对方的脑袋将其拉向自己，他无法克制自己确实在发抖，内心仍旧为自己的举动吃惊，为自己的犹豫徘徊发笑，但是感谢十七岁给予他的勇气，让他能够直面内心地宣告令人惊心动魄的事实。

我会作为守护者停住前进的脚步，但爱从来不会因为恐惧而覆灭。如果你愿意将你的勇气交给我，我会像骑士一样永远守护这份爱意，直至我的生命消亡。濑名想起自己高中时代参与的话剧，过于久远的台词和剧目突然从记忆中浮现，如果永远因为恐惧而将这份感情埋在心底，他又要用什么来回应十七岁萌芽的爱呢。

「别小看成年人啊——」

一帆风顺的人生终于遇到起起伏伏的波涛，濑名完美平静的人生遇上名为月永leo的飓风，从此他们将把生命连在一起走上一条荆棘之路，像玫瑰的尖刺将他们的皮肤刺破，血液会浇灌出勇敢的花。

濑名低头吻住了他，

月永leo觉得自己的心被纂住了，被一个不知好歹的医生无情蹂躏——啊，无情吗，不，他只觉得被铺天盖地的灼热的爱意淹没，自己的眼眶也开始发热，一个久违的信号，他觉得自己又活了。他以热烈的吻回应，感谢濑名以爱浇灌他。

「濑名，我的濑名。」


End file.
